Autonomous devices, which can include unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), may operate in remote locations. In such locations, access to the Internet may be slow, intermittent, or entirely unavailable. Despite the limitations placed on communication, maintaining control and ensuring the safety of the autonomous device, members of the public, and property located in the vicinity of where the autonomous device functions may be necessary.